Intertwined Souls
by Raden K
Summary: AU. She was his since eternity and yet she never knows that for sure. And now, it is up to him, to make her remember all the memories from the past. She had to remember and he must make her. Therefore, their souls are intertwined together... -AizenHime-


_**Intertwined Souls **_

_By Raden K. _

Chapter One:

Enter The Tormented Minds.

* * *

His rich russet orbs borings into mine for like an eternity. Then, he held up both of his hands and slowly but surely, placing his palms on either side of my cheeks. Gradually, closing his eyes, thus lightly pressed our foreheads together. I did not close mine even though; the warmth from his palms spreads a burning yet soothing sensation in every inch of my body. As I was immobilizing by those feathers light touches, he speaks in his deepest yet dulcet voice.

"No need to worry my love, these, will not hurt a bit."

Hence with that, as I can see from the corner of my eyes, the surroundings whirling in a machine like atmosphere. Not knowing of what will happens next, I close my eyes and I was drowning. Unable to neither move nor breathe, he penetrates his minds insides mine. Therefore, to let me know what is it that insides his. As I drowned within until the depths, his memories begin to flash. And there I was, staring at myself.

I was inside his thoughts. Alternatively, in more accurate,

_I was inside his mind, his body and his soul_.

I was seeing myself like the way he was. It was a passionate lovemaking scene, where I was pinned by him on a mattress. The streamlined of my wistful eyes, bears the immaculately ash-grey orbs of mine was filled with purest loves. My sensual rosebud lips were more alluring then I could imagine and the snowy pale skin of mine seems translucent; obviously glisten under the glimmering of a full moon. My elegant hair was in all deep brilliant orange, which is almost gold, smeared the white silky pillow underneath. I studied _my_ features before, I comprehended that, it was not the usual me, I usually saw in a mirror reflections. However, for him, I was. And for him, I was magnificently beautiful.

_Is there any of it was real?_ Thus, I thought to myself.

Then, his thought drifted into mine.

_It was real, all of it. _He said with his deep pleasing voice.

_If all of it was true, then why I didn't remember to have any memories of it?_ I protested.

_You have Orihime. You just didn't realize it, until now._ He sounded back impatiently with voice that is more melodic.

I insisted in protesting more but suddenly, I was pulled from the depths of my oblivions. As he said before, it will not hurt a bit, he is right. However, I felt weak, broken and lifeless inside. Lightheaded and unable to stand on my feet, I fell limp into his arms. He held me for a moment before, he carries me in a bride style towards the bed and carefully set my immobilize body upon it. I am speechless and mind uncomprehending.

"Don't you recognize me, Orihime?" His deep masculine voice snapped me from my stupor.

I weakly open my eyes and stare into his concerned russet ones.

"Should I?" I pressed my slender digits at my temple as I ask him nonchalantly with my lowest voice.

"Supposing, you should." His face suddenly sadden, which made the quirkiness of personality on the almighty Aizen Sousuke.

He gazes away and let out a frustrated sigh, as he ran his digits through his sweptback coiffure. Then, his sadden eyes falls back on me for a moment there, before he began to speak again -

"_You, my princess have spent an eternity with me."_

I was struck in the enthrallment of his amazingly beautiful; sadden orbs while he speaks those lines, and yet those lines make me flabbergasts. What does he means by eternity? I could barely know him and now he said that I have spent an eternity with him. What kind of madness are these?

"Are you insane!?" I blurted out at him as I bring myself to sitting positions. I stared at him in unbelievable, before I spat -

"If this one of your mind games of con, I am uninterested in playing! So, you can go to hell!" My words are meant to be sharp and biting, am I not? However, the looks from his face are remaining sad. As the tears are now crystallize my eyes. I just had enough.

What rights did he have in tormenting my mind in such manners? I was about to ask him that question, but when he settled himself at the bed edge facing me, I chagrined. I mesmerized his beautiful dark features, which makes me breathless from air. I did not admit it at first on how beautiful he was, but now, there is no doubt that he is the most impeccable and captivated man to ever cross my path. In his attempt to woo me out of my heartache, his hand sweep my hair back and he wrapped me in embraced. He held me there like the man that in love and condemned, and yet the contentment of warmth from his embraced was nurturing me, as if I used to felt it before. I did not realize that the crystallize tears are now streaming down my cheeks; he unwrapped my waist and tenderly cup my face with both of his hands and caress the tears with his thumbs. Our gazes locked.

"This was never a game. Don't tell me that not once you had me in your dreams before, Orihime." His melodic voices are so deliciously to taste, which tantalizes me to indulge more from him.

"It is not once, but your face haunts me in my sleeps every night. Why is that so?" I said to him vulnerably. Yes, at this point I was vulnerable. I was vulnerable within my consciousness, which make him easier to have his way with me. However, with that remarks, his eyes glitters slightly in happiness. Taken aback by his sudden expressions changes, I am much aware now that he did please to hear my statement. Therefore, I am much aware now that, the tips of his aristocrat nose are now upon mine and he brought it all the way towards my forehead and back down at my cheeks. With my eyes closed, I savor that whisper like touches, which leaves the tracing line that keeps me mesmerized.

"If that what it is, now, shall I take you to the next level then?" He whispered to my ear as his cheeks pressed against mine. I snapped open my eyes and pulled away from him. Next level?

"No. I am not going to let my mind tortured by the dark of yours any further." I said aloud.

Instinctively, he held both of my shoulders with his pleading rich russet orbs burning into mine. He then voiced out the most unthinkable word –

"Please, Orihime." And again, with more persuasiveness in his eyes, -

"Please….."

And how in the world would I say no to that?

* * *

_______**Author's notes: **_

_______Thank you so much for my reviewer __and my silent readers. _

_______Yes, this is not a prologue anymore. I thought it was better as a first chapter. I've wrote a few more that I was thinking to put it in the second chapter but then I thought it would be best in here. Due to the fact that, I am quite busy now, I have to say that the second chapter will not be posted in this time around. I am sorry… _

_______However, do not hesitate in leaving any reviews, okay. All reviews are embraced with an open heart….. _

_______**BLEACH **__is officially not mine. _


End file.
